The invention relates to an automated drip-type coffee making machine with a main housing for receiving and holding a carafe or decanter, and having an method and apparatus for rapidly heating water to form an infused beverage such as coffee. The speed brewing system has an automatic water level sensing system with a float box, a lever and a micro-switch, which detects the level of water in the water tank and when the water reaches a pre-selected level, activates a water heater located within a water bladder, heating the water bladder to a temperature sufficient to rapidly vaporize the water passing into the water bladder. The water vapor condenses along a water outlet tube while still retaining sufficient heat to brew an infused beverage. The heated water (condensed water vapor) reaches a shower nozzle plate and is dispensed through the shower nozzle plate into a filter basket which contains a filter and material for making an infused beverage such as regular or decaffeinated coffee. The brewing process commences inside of the filter basket and infused beverage drips into the decanter or carafe, as is common in automatic drip-type coffee making devices.
Towards the end of the brewing process, the amount of water remaining in the water tank is gradually reduced, and at a pre-selected level, the float box will return to its original position, which will release a trigger on the micro-switch, causing the electric circuit to open and shut off the power to the device, thus concluding the entire brewing cycle.